


Don't leave me

by Rosi_2014



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Week (Walking Dead), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosi_2014/pseuds/Rosi_2014
Summary: Beth, Noah and Carol got out of Grady alive.Beth and Daryl are in a relationship living in alexandria.Season 6 and on canon.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Kudos: 10





	Don't leave me

Chapter 1:

Daryl wakes up to Beth playing with his beard and smiling.

"what yo doin'?" he looks at her.

"I love your beard" she giggles.

"stop it" he says. "You know I have to leave today" 

her smile dissapears. "I know..."

"If we don't..."

"we're all gonna be fucked" she interrupts. 

"yeah, I'll be okay knowing you're safe here..."

"It'll be better if I could go-"

"No way, I told you. I can't be focused if I know you're somewhere near danger"

She nods, she undertands him and she'll do anything that helps him.

"you know we can take days to to this, right?"

"I know"

They get up and get some breakfast as the minutes goes, she knows she have to let him do this but she's scared. Scared to something going bad, scared to never see him again.

Daryl, Rick, Abraham, Glenn, Sasha and a couple more get ready to go. 

Maggie is hugging and kissing Glenn, making him promissing that he'll take care. She's pregnant with their first son. 

Beth was the first to know. She'll have her own nephew or niece to take care of. She was so happy. Only Maggie, Glenn, Beth and Daryl knew.

Daryl noticed how Beth was way bubblier than normal. And she addmited.  
Daryl saw Beth's pouty face and grab her and hold her. "I'll be back soon, promise"

"I know" she smirked as she closed her eyes to feel his grip.

She saw them getting away and a single tear rolled out her eyes.

Maggie pushed her with her elbow smiling. "They'll be back" 

"I know but I don't get to be sad now, I gotta take care of you, you have my beautiful nephew there" she smiled as she pointed her belly.

"Or niece" 

"Oh, I know it's a boy"

Maggie laughed "How?"

"Auntie instict" 

"Makes sense" She smiled and took Beth's Hand. "Come on, we got things to do"

\---

Daryl was on his vehicle slowly moving on while like 3 thousand of walkers were behind them. They've been on the road for like 16 hours by now. Had to separate from  
the others. 

"hey" Sasha talked through the window of the car. He just looked at her. "Alexandria..." 

"What happended?" he said clearly worried.

"The people with the Ws, they got in, set fire the tower and killed some people, the horn was from there"

"Do you know who they killed?"

"Rick just told us that" she pointed the walkie talkie. 

He just kept looking ahead hoping Beth and his friends were okay. "Let's just get this fuckers away so we can get back and help them"

\---

Beth was taking care of Judy and Sam and cooking with Carol when she saw a bunch of men getting in with masks through the window.

"Stay here, look after them" Carol said as she was going towards the door.

"Carol, don´t" Beth was worried.

"I'll be okay, lock the doors please and go upstairs, go in a room and get lock in it with them"

"'kay" she noded taking Judy with one arm and Sam by his hand. 

She locked the door and went upstairs and lock themselves into it.

"What is it Beth? Is it the monsters?" Sam was panicking.

Beth couldn't deal with her responsability to look after them, with Judith's crying and Sam's panick and her own panick, not at the same moment at least. 

"Don't worry, Sam, It'll be okay. Here..." She handed him Judith. "Play with her and the Legos" She said as she went to the window to see if someone was wounded.

She saw a man with a mask and long black hair stabbing a woman and a lot of smoke coming out of the walls. When she looked again at the man, he was staring at her and smiling.

"Shit. Sam I need you to help me keep the door blocked. They are coming" 

They blocked the door with a bureau. The wooden floor was heard creaking. Beth swallowed hard and made a sign of silence to Sam who was about to cry.

"Blondie, where are you?" He sang. "I know you're here..."

"Please" She cried. From the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry sweety, I have to" He was forcing the door.

"Sam, take Judith and go under the bed and don't come out till i come back, okay?" she whispered. He was crying in silence. "SAM, OKAY?" she whispered again.

He noded and took the baby under the bed with him.

Beth got out of the room to surrender. "Oh, so beautiful. Sad you're gonna die" 

A shot was heard and he collapsed on the floor. The noise came from outside the room. Jessie was standing there in tears.

"Have you seen Sam? he was with Carol but I don't know where she is"

Beth was breathing fast. "Yeah, he's here with Judy"

They boy came out from under the bed with Judith in his arms. "Mom" the boy cried running to her and hugging his mom.

"Thank you so much Bethy" she said.

"Is everyone okay?"

"they burnt the tower and we're surrounded by walkers outside the walls"

"shit, what we're gonna do?"

"For now, we can't do nothing. We'll wait till the others arrive and they'll have to go back again to get rid of this too"

"Yeah..."

\---- 

Daryl separated from Sasha and Abraham due to complications.

He was walking in the woods trying to find them when he found two women.

"You found us, okay? We earned what we took" one of them said. A sharp blow and everything went black.

He woke up tied up leaning on a tree with a guy pointing a gun at him.

"Get up, we're moving" he spilled. "Here's the deal, you don't say shit and I don't kill you"

He got up and started going with them, they seemed to be scaping, althought they did not tell him what they were up to but they took his crossbow so he was defenceless.

They got close to a creek and one of the girls started to have like an attack so he took adventange and grabbed the bag and started to run.

"NO, WE NEED THAT" he heard.

He kept going.

Daryl got to a trunk where he hide and removed the ropes from his hands and checked out the bag where he find his crossbow luckyly and a box of some sorta medicine, he does not know  
what it is but it must be important, the girl was fading.

All that goes by his mind is Beth, she must be worried if she was okay, maybe she was dealing with the mess instead of thinking of him. Daryl hoped so, he has been out  
for 3 days now.

He decided to do what Beth would have done. He helped them, even though they beat him and stole his shit.

Daryl walked like 3 minutes to find them where he left them. "This is yours" He handed them the bag.

The girl injected the stuff on the other's leg and she started to come back. "Thank you so much"

"Yeah" he said hoping he won't regret later.

\----------

Beth was arguing with Maggie.

"You don't have to come, Maggie. You're pregnant, you stay here. I'll find them, I'll find them all."

"Beth, is too dangerous and Glenn said he was gonna send a signal"

"I can take care of myself, I made that very clear. And Glenn... I'm sure he's fine but maybe he needs help"

"I know you do but-"

"None of you are going anywhere" A male voice said from behind.

"Aaron, I-" Maggie stuttered.

"You both, this is dangerous, I won't let you go. If they are alive they're gonna come back. What if you leave and they come back" He said.

"Okay, I'll wait till tomorrow's midday, otherwise I'll leave, by myself. You can't tell me what to do." Beth said and walked away from them.

She went to bed looking at Daryl's empty spot. Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he hungry? Was he even alive? 

And Glenn? He left with Rick and all the others were back except for him. Glenn was like his older brother and her sister's husband, her nephew's father.

She cried herself to sleep.

In the morning she wake up, wishing he had slipped in her sleep.

Beth got up, put her clothes on and left the house in her way to the others. 

"Hey Beth" A sweet and raspy voice said.

"Oh, hey Deanna, how are you?"

"I need to find Rick, gotta thank him. He saved Spencer"

"What happened to him?"

"He tried to sneak out over the wall and lead the walkers away. Rick saved him just in time"

"Thank god" She smiled and kept walking

She saw everyone looking at the sky. "What is it?" She asked to a guy next to her.

"Look" he pointed some green ballons in the air, a little bit far.

She smiled "Glenn's alive"


End file.
